


Remembrance of Friendship

by SeKaYa



Series: Friendship [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt und der normale Friedensalltag kann wieder beginnen. Leider ist es nicht ganz so einfach, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Zum Glück gibt es Freunde.





	

 

 _»_ _We will always remember._

_We will always be proud._

_We will always be prepared,_

_So we will always be free.«_

(Ronald Reagan)

  

* * *

  

**1981**

 

Es ist schwer zu glauben. Der Dunkle Lord ist vernichtet. Es ist vorbei. Oder zumindest so vorbei, wie es unter diesen Umständen sein kann. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigt bereits, dass zwar die offizielle Seite erledigt ist, aber der persönliche Kampf beginnt erst. Es ist eine traurige Runde geworden – wir sind nur noch zu dritt, und das, obwohl wir zu viert sein sollten. Es ist schwer, es zu verstehen, selbst jetzt noch. Ich glaube, _er_ leidet am meisten darunter. Er sitzt da, starrt ins Leere. Manchmal sehe ich, wie er abwesend die Hand hebt. Er greift immer wieder nach verschiedenen Dingen – nach dem Medaillon, dass wir alle haben machen lassen, mit einem Foto von uns vieren darin, nach dem goldenen Ohrring, den er seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr trägt. Es ist immer etwas anderes.

  
"Sev ...", beginnt Dorcas, aber sie unterbricht sich und verstummt wieder.

  
Er sieht nicht einmal auf, während er erneut das Medaillon befingert. Er wirkt irgendwie verloren, und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Er hat seinen besten Freund verloren, und auch wenn wir alle noch immer gute Freunde sind. Es ist doch etwas anderes. Der beste Freund ist derjenige, zu dem man zu allererst geht, derjenige, dem man wirklich alles anvertraut. Und jetzt ... Severus ist offenbar jenseits allen Irdischen.

  
Er scheint entrückt, ist verwirrt. Abwesend. Es ist seltsam, ihn so zu sehen. Mir scheint, er kann es noch immer nicht so ganz begreifen. Aber nun ja, wenn ich daran denke, was alles vor sich geht, dann ist seine Verwirrung verständlich. Dazu reicht bereits ein Blick in den Raum. Es ist nicht _sein_ Raum, nicht sein Zimmer. Nicht einmal seine Wohnung. Die Angelegenheit ist kompliziert. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er es hier aushalten kann.

  
"Möchtet ihr einen Tee ...?", fragt er plötzlich und steht auf.

  
Ich sehe ihn verwundert an. "Wie kommst du –"

  
"Ja", unterbricht Dorcas und wirft mir einen Blick zu. "Gerne."

  
Severus nickt abwesend und beginnt, in der Küche herumzuwerken. Er wirkt seltsam, wie er Tee macht. Er macht es auf die Muggelart – so, wie er es immer getan hat – aber er ist nicht bei der Sache. Er lässt klappernd einen Löffel fallen. Es ist deprimierend zu sehen, wie er zusammenzuckt. Fast möchte ich meinen, dass er nervös ist, aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum. Ich sehe schweigend zu, wie er den Tee fertig macht. Dorcas sitzt da und schweigt. Offenbar weiß sie genauso wenig wie ich, was sie sagen soll.

  
Sie nimmt schweigend die Tasse entgegen, die er ihr reicht. Ich zögere für einen Moment. Sein Blick ist unleserlich, und ich habe fast das Gefühl, er glaubt, er habe mich enttäuscht. Ich nehme die Tasse, und wende den Blick ab. Für ein paar Augenblicke kann ich noch seinen Blick auf mir spüren, dann scheint auch er wegzusehen.

  
"Ich ... ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo auch noch Kekse oder so", murmelt er. "Wollt ihr welche?"

  
Dorcas nickt und ich bleibe einfach still sitzen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er versucht, sich abzulenken, und es misslingt ihm kläglich. Ich kann es sehen. Und auch Dorcas sieht es. Ich weiß es. Wir wissen es beide – er ist unfähig, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Jetzt, wo der Krieg offiziell vorbei ist, hat er nichts mehr, mit dem er sich wirklich ablenken kann. Natürlich, da ist sein Job – Lehrer in Hogwarts – aber das hindert ihn nicht daran, sich _nutzlos_ zu fühlen. Es gibt genug andere Leute, die diesen Job übernehmen können. Das, was er davor getan hat ... das hatte einen Nutzen. Und es hat im Endeffekt etwas erreicht.

  
Er lächelt matt, bittet uns fast tonlos, auf ihn zu warten, dann geht er. Ich frage mich abwesend, ob er seine Kekse verstecken muss.

  
"Er geht kaputt", sagt Dorcas seufzend. "Wir müssen etwas tun."

  
"Und was?" Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Und vor allem – wie?" Ich mache eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. "Du siehst doch, wo er hier ist. Wir können da nicht viel machen, oder?"

  
Sie sagt dazu nichts mehr. Aber was habe ich auch erwartet? Eine Erklärung, die alles wie durch ein Wunder erklärt? Es ist lächerlich – Severus ist in seiner Gänze und auch in Teilbereichen unerklärbar. Ein unergründbares Mysterium. Man könnte Heerscharen an Philosophen, Psychologen oder Theologen oder auch Sonstilogen – vielleicht Severologen? – auf ihn ansetzen, und am Ende würden sie doch nichts herausbekommen. Dorcas lacht auf, als ich ihr diesen Gedanken mitteile.

  
"Sag ihm das bloß nicht", warnt sie.

  
"Wem was sagen?"

  
Natürlich. Unser Glück – er kommt genau dann zurück, wenn man darüber redet, ihm etwas zu verschweigen. Ich grinse, um das zu überspielen.

  
"Ich habe die Schränke durchsucht."

  
Er sieht mich an, schaut auf die Schränke, dann wieder zu mir und hebt eine Augenbraue. "Das glaube ich dir nicht – du würdest vermutlich inzwischen vor Schmerzen wie gelähmt sein. Außerdem hätte ich den Schrei gehört."

  
"Schrei? Schmerzen?" Dorcas klingt besorgt.

  
Severus zuckt nonchalant die Schultern. "Reißzähnige Schnappklammer – auf Fremde ausgelegt."

  
Mir klappt der Mund auf. "Ist der irre? Was glaubt der denn? Hat der Angst, wir klauen sein Silberbesteck, oder was?"

  
Seine Lippen zucken. "Er hat kein Silberbesteck." Er holt eine kleine Schale aus dem Schrank – ohne von der reißzähnigen Schnappklammer niedergestreckt zu werden – und füllt sie mit den Keksen, die er geholt hat. "Hätte er welches, würde er die Sicherung auch gegen mich richten. Ich hätte sie natürlich umgehen können –"

  
"– und das Tafelsilber vertickt, einfach, weil du es kannst und er es von dir erwartet. Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht?" Ich knuffe ihn spielerisch in die Seite. "Gib es ruhig zu, du wolltest uns unseren Anteil vorenthalten!"

  
" _Euren_ Anteil?" Er wirft einen Keks nach mir. "Was seid ihr, die Mafia?"

  
"Dora, wir sind enttarnt!", heule ich auf.

  
Severus hebt die Augenbraue. "Mir war bisher so, als wären es die Italiener mit der Mafia ..."

  
"Undercover-Mafia", erkläre ich großspurig. "Eigentlich heiße ich Giovanni. Und Dorcas ist Luigi."

  
"Und ich bin der Papst."

  
"Oh, natürlich, Eure Heiligkeit!" Ich mache eine Verbeugung, die im Sitzen sicherlich lächerlich aussieht. Aber das ist es wert: Severus schaut schon so pikiert. "Darf ich Euch, Heiliger Vater, _Papa_ nennen?"

  
"Habemus Papam." Dorcas schüttelt den Kopf. "Severus I., nehme ich an?"

  
Severus schnaubt. "Ich bin ein Kaiser, kein Papst. Sehe ich aus wie ein ... ein _Prozessionsspinner_?"

  
"Auch Pfarrer genannt", teile ich Dorcas wissend mit. An Severus gewandt sage ich: "Weißt du, du könntest zu einer Trauerprozession passen –"

  
"Es reicht."

  
Seine Stimme ist plötzlich ernst. Offenbar geht ihm das Thema gegen den Strich. Mehr noch, aber mir fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, warum das so sein könnte. Severus hatte nie Probleme mit meinen Scherzen. Ich sehe verwirrt zu Dorcas, die nur den Kopf schüttelt.

  
_'Lass es.'_

  
Es _muss_ Gedankenübertragung sein. Anders kann es nicht sein – ich habe förmlich gehört, wie sie das gesagt hat, ohne dass sie es gesagt hat. Und ich dachte bisher immer, Severus sei der einzige von uns, der diese seltsamen Gedankentricks draufhat. Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur so etwas wie weibliche Intuition. Da kann ich natürlich so gar nicht mitreden.

  
Wir schweigen ein wenig, und dann setzen wir das Schweigen aus irgendeinem Grund – ich vermute Bequemlichkeit – im Wohnzimmer fort. Es ist ein einfaches Wohnzimmer und ich weiß es besser, als zu versuchen, mir den Nippes anzusehen, der herumsteht. Vermutlich hat Severus' Vermieter oder Gastgeber oder, wie man ihn auch immer nett umschreiben will, auch diese Scheußlichkeit aus Porzellan, die auf dem Kaminsims steht, mit einer reißzähnigen Schnappklammer belegt. Obwohl, vielleicht _hofft_ er auch, dass das Ding geklaut wird, einfach weil es das einzige ist, was man mitgehen lassen kann?

  
"Was soll das da eigentlich darstellen?", frage ich Severus. "Es ist, gelinde gesagt, scheußlich."

  
Severus mustert das _Ding_ eine Weile. "Vielleicht eine vollendete Darstellung der Scheußlichkeit, ein Sinnbild eines Scheusals, oder um es platonisch auszudrücken, die _Idee_ der Scheußlichkeit?"

  
"Metaphysik der Scheußlichkeit." Ich wiege nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. "Klingt ... hochphilosophisch."

  
"Das ist das, was _du_ sagst."

  
Offenbar ist mein Einstieg in ein Gespräch misslungen. Normalerweise würde Severus immer eine Gelegenheit ergreifen, zu philosophieren. Ich sehe hilflos zu Dorcas, aber sie scheint auch nicht zu wissen, was wir machen sollen. Wie redet man mit jemandem, der nicht reden will? Und vor allem, worüber? Egal, was ich anfange, irgendwann scheint es immer in einer Sackgasse zu enden. Langsam bin ich es, der eine Ablenkung braucht.

  
"Ähm ... ist das Radio auch verflucht?"

  
Severus legt den Kopf ein wenig schief. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

  
"Gut."

  
Musik ist genau die Ablenkung, die ich jetzt brauche. Ein annehmbares Hintergrundgeräusch, etwas, was die Stille durchbricht. Ich hasse diese Stille, aber da ich weiß, dass es nicht in Severus' Sinne wäre, wenn ich versuchen würde, zu singen, lasse ich es lieber. Ich weiß noch, wie er geguckt hat, als ich und Dorcas französische Weihnachtslieder gesungen haben. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so schlecht singe, aber ich habe trotzdem keine Opernkarriere in Aussicht.

  
Das Radio ist ein Modell von Anno Tuck, vermutlich von Methusalem hergestellt, und es ist ein schwer zu enträtselndes Mysterium, wie es funktionieren soll. Die Senderwahl ist nicht gerade der Renner – die Einstellung muss blind durchgeführt werden. Vielleicht braucht man dazu den speziellen Sinn eines Auroren. Wer weiß.

  
"Lio?" Dorcas hält sich ihren Kopf, als bekäme sie Migräne. "Kannst du dich vielleicht für einen Sender entscheiden? Das Gerausche geht mir auf die Nerven."

  
Ich seufze und lasse den Sender drin, den ich gerade gefunden habe. Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, was da gesungen wird, aber Severus scheint den Text zu kennen. Er hebt leicht eine Augenbraue, schweigt jedoch. Dorcas kichert.

  
"Was ist so lustig?", will ich wissen.

  
Dorcas lacht nur lauter. Offenbar versteht sie ebenfalls den Text, und das wurmt mich.

  
"Ich dachte, du bist ein Mafiosi?", meint Severus fast ein wenig amüsiert. "Solltest du nicht Italienisch verstehen?"

  
Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Typisch Severus – er ist genau der Typ dafür, um auf solche Dinge zu verweisen, Dinge, die man nur im Jux gesagt hat. Es ist so typisch Severus, dass ich froh darum bin. Es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Vielleicht wird er wieder normal, so normal, wie er eben sein kann.

  
"Okay, schön, ich bin eine Niete in Italienisch, weil ich ein Franzose bin", grummle ich schließlich, "und als Franzose kann ich nicht Mitglied der Mafia sein –"

  
"– und MAFIA bedeutet ja offenbar Morte Alla Francia, Italia Anela oder Morte Ai Francesi, Invasori, Assassini. Das sagt ja alles aus, oder?"

  
Ich sehe beleidigt weg. "Toll, redet weiter auf Italienisch."

  
"Es ist ein bekanntes Akronym." Dorcas hebt die Augenbraue, Marke Severus, natürlich in Sparversion. "Aber im Grunde wünscht es uns den Tod, womit du Recht hast, dass Franzosen als Mafiamitglieder eher seltsam sind. Was nicht heißt, dass es nicht möglich wäre, vermute ich."

  
Severus neigt den Kopf. "Wenn ihr über interne Angelegenheiten der Mafia redet, dann haltet mich bitte da raus – ich bin immerhin das Oberhaupt der katholischen Kirche. Und wenn der Vatikan von den Machenschaften der Mafia erfährt, dann müsste ich etwas dagegen tun."

  
Wir verfallen wieder in Schweigen. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt, dass Severus wieder auf dieses Thema zurückkommt. Es passt nicht dazu, dass er eben noch so dagegen war. Aber vielleicht versucht er auch, sich dazu durchzuringen, es zu verarbeiten, sich zu fassen. Es ist alles so kompliziert. _Er_ ist kompliziert.

  
Das Lied wechselt, und dieses Mal verstehe sogar ich, worum es geht. Nun, das Lied ist auch bekannt genug. Ich muss es inzwischen schon so oft gehört haben, dass ich es auswendig kann. Zumindest den Teil mit _'Ti amo'_. Ich weiß, worum es geht, und unwillkürlich muss ich zu Dorcas sehen. Ich weiß, dass sie nur Augen für Severus hat. Oder ich interpretiere es falsch und sie macht sich einfach nur Sorgen. Dorcas hat einfach so eine besondere Severus-Antenne, die ihr alle Stimmungsschwankungen mitteilt. Es ist fast unheimlich.

  
"Ist das mit der italienischen Musik Absicht?", will Dorcas wissen. "Ich meine, sollte da nicht etwas _Einheimischeres_ sein?"

  
"Es ist ein italienischer Sender, würde ich sagen", meint Severus simpel. "Das Ding sieht immerhin aus, als würde es aus der letzten Eiszeit stammen, und zu der Zeit gab es vermutlich nur einen Sender für jedes Land. Zumindest wirkt das wie eine Erklärung, oder?"

  
"Wenn du das sagst ..."

  
Für eine Zeit lang hören wir schweigend dem Lied zu. Dann, plötzlich, steht Severus mit einer versteinerten Miene auf, geht zum Radio und schaltet es aus. Ich sehe erstaunt zu Dorcas. Was ist es jetzt? Dorcas scheint genauso verwirrt wie ich zu sein.

  
"Was ...?", beginne ich, aber Severus schüttelt nur den Kopf.

  
"Ich ertrage es nicht ... ich weiß, das Lied ist nicht _darüber_ , aber ... dieser Vers ..." Er lässt fast beschämt den Kopf hängen.

  
"Welcher Vers?" Offenbar hat auch Dorcas nicht verstanden, worum es geht.

  
Er seufzt. "É una farfalla che muore sbattando gli ali." Er lässt sich wieder neben uns auf das Sofa sinken. "Es ist ein Schmetterling, der flügelschlagend stirbt."

  
"Sev", sagt Dorcas und legt ihm den Arm um den Rücken, "so kann das nicht weiter gehen. Können wir denn nichts für dich tun? Wir sind deine Freunde – wir wollen dir helfen!"

  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Aber ihr seid _da_."

  
Das ist nicht wirklich eine befriedigende Antwort. Aber was soll man machen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was wir sonst tun können? Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten – Anwesenheit scheint ihm bereits zu helfen, aber es ist nicht genug, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Ich sehe zu Dorcas, aber sie hat auch keine Idee. Bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig.

 

* * *

  
Stille lag über dem Haus, nur unterbrochen durch das Ticken der Küchenuhr. Tick. Tack. Severus saß am Küchentisch, hatte den Kopf aufgestützt und sah blicklos auf den Tisch vor sich. Er lauschte abwesend dem unerlässlichen Ticken der Uhr. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Die Zeit verrann, mit jeder Sekunde war es eine Sekunde weniger. Die Zeit eines jeden lief ab, und es war unmöglich, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Die Versuchung war groß, wie er sich eingestand – als er zum ersten Mal den Zeitumkehrer in der Hand gehalten hatte, war er kurz davor gewesen, alles hinzuschmeißen und die Zeit zurückzudrehen und _alles_ ungeschehen zu machen. Natürlich war das eine idiotische Idee. Er hatte sie auch nicht umgesetzt. Es war besser, nicht mit der Vergangenheit herumzupfuschen. Außerdem, vermutlich lief am Ende sowieso alles schief.

  
Ein Päckchen wurde vor ihm auf den Tisch geknallt und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Froh, etwas zu haben, was ihn von seinen dunklen Gedankengängen ablenkte, musterte er das Päckchen mit etwas wie Neugier.

  
"Ist das mein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", fragte er, "Wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!"

  
Sein misanthropischer Hausbesitzer sah ihn finster an. "Von wegen", schnaubte Moody, "dir würde ich nicht einmal Handschellen schenken, und wenn sie ein Werbegeschenk wären."

  
Severus hob milde eine Augenbraue. "Was soll ich mit Handschellen? Damit kann ich sowieso nichts anfangen – ich steh' nicht auf Fesselspielchen."

  
Moody ignorierte seine Worte – wie so häufig. Severus seufzte innerlich. Es war ein Unterschied wie zwischen Himmel und Erde. Auf der einen Seite waren seine Freunde, die ihn stundenlang zutexten konnten, auf eine positive Weise natürlich, und auf der anderen war Ex-Auror Alastor Moody, der es zu seiner Pflicht gemacht hatte, den Rekord im Dauerschweigen zu brechen. Er sah Moody stumm dabei zu, wie der in den Schränken kramte und rumorte.

  
"Wer waren diese schrägen Gestalten?"

  
"Was?" Severus versuchte, herauszufinden, wer diese ominösen, schrägen Gestalten waren. Am Ende fielen ihm nur zwei Personen ein – Dorcas und Lionel. "Freunde."

  
Moody wirbelte herum. "Ach, toll! Jetzt schleppst du mir deine Todesserkumpels ins Haus, was?"

  
"Meine ...?" Severus' Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als ihm der Sinn dieser Worte bewusst wurde. "Meine _Todesserkumpels_ , wie Sie sie so schön nennen, sind _tot_ – nicht zuletzt Dank _Ihnen_!" Er stand ruckartig auf und verließ den Raum. Bevor er ging, warf er Moody noch einen mörderischen Blick zu. "Das waren meine Freunde aus der Lehre, nur damit Sie's wissen!"

  
Severus konnte nicht sagen, wie Moody reagierte. Vermutlich nicht so gut. Aber im Zweifelsfall würde Moody sowieso nichts dazu sagen. Es war nicht in seinem Interesse über Severus' Freundeskreis zu reden, zumindest dann nicht, wenn es zweifelhaft war, Informationen über irgendwelche Todesser zu bekommen. Severus war auf halbem Weg in sein Zimmer, als er Moody die Treppe hoch poltern hörte.

  
Offenbar war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Er blieb im Flur stehen und wartete, mit dem Rücken zur Treppe, dass Moody kam. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten.

  
"Du willst mir also weiß machen, dass deine sauberen Freunde _nicht_ für Voldemort arbeiten, eh?"

  
Severus unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken ob des Namens. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, und es war für Moody nur umso mehr ein Grund, ihn immer wieder zu nennen. Er fasste sich und drehte sich langsam und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu Moody um.

  
"Sie leben in Frankreich", bemerkte er.

  
"Ach wirklich?" Moody schnaubte. "Das zieht sie natürlich aus der Affäre. Wie heißen die? Ich werde das prüfen."

  
"Lionel Peine und Dorcas –"

  
" _Wag es nicht!_ "

  
Moodys Gesicht nahm eine Purpurfarbe an, und Severus wusste, dass er mit seinen nächsten Worten aufpassen sollte. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr wirklich. Sollte Moody sich doch aufregen, weil er eine Freundin hatte, die denselben Vornamen trug wie Moodys ehemalige Schülerin – war ja nicht seine Schuld, egal, was Moody ständig behauptete. Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend.

  
" _Dorcas_ Genitilis. Beides Absolventen der Beauxbatons-Akademie. Aus Frankreich. Da leben Franzosen, wissen Sie."

  
Severus drehte sich um mit der Intention, zu gehen, aber Moody hielt ihn fest. "Und welchen Grund haben Frösche, sich mit einem Todesser in _meinem_ Haus zu treffen?"

  
Severus riss sich los. "Weil wir Freunde sind", fauchte er.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
